Sailor Moon: Elements
by bithnic
Summary: Set after the defeat of Galaxia, the Sailor Scouts are having trouble with a new enemy who are stealing people’s souls! But what for? Will the Sailor Scouts be able to save Tokyo from the Four Elements? And what’s the meaning of all those shooting stars?
1. Follow The Night Sky

**SAILOR MOON: ELEMENTS**

_Set after the defeat of Galaxia, the Sailor Scouts are having trouble with a new enemy (as if school wasn't already hard enough!) who are stealing peoples souls! Will the Sailor Scouts be able to save Tokyo? And what's the meaning of those shooting stars?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**NOTE: Hi and thank you to anyone who has chosen to read Sailor Moon: Elements. This 'series' is based after Sailor Moon: Stars. The girls are in their final school year and preparing for even more exams! However a new enemy is after peoples souls! But why you ask? You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**P.S. Every 'chapter' is an 'episode'. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Episode one**

**Follow the night sky**

Serena looked up at her boyfriends face while she cuddled him upon his apartment balcony. She was so glad that he was back with her. After the defeat of Galaxia, Darien had decided to still go off to America for the one year to study. Unlike the last time though, he wrote to her when ever he could, telling her of all the new and exciting things he was discovering as well as all of the new friends he was making. Serena had been very proud of him but was glad to know this time that he was safe, that no one could hurt him.

She began to blush at these young and juvenile thoughts, as she quickly buried her face into his jacket. The aroma's where so nice, so calming. They where the perfect intoxication of her one and only love Darien.

Darien pulled her closer to him, making sure that she didn't get cold. He was glad to be back with her in his arms. He slowly began to softly stroke and caresse her find blond hair. She looked up at him with her fine blue eyes. Oh how they twinkled when the light of the moon softly touched them. They seemed to gleam and glimmer, as if her very soul could be seen through her eyes.

They pulled their faces closer to one another until finally their lips locked. Darien's hands lightly sat on her hips while Serena's hands weaved their way through Darien's onyx hair and into the back of his neck, pulling him closer to him.

At first their kisses where soft and gentle but soon became fast and rapid, something that Darien had missed in the time that he had been in America. Her smooth lips kissed his rough and course lips. They where one, they where united by love. Finally when they where completely deprived from air the two released each other, just standing their holding each other in the others arms, huddling from the cold.

Darien looked up at the night sky and smiled. It was so beautiful. The stars where so bright and the moon itself seemed more radiant when Serena was closer to it. He beckoned for her to look at it, as their shared the beautifully breathtaking view of the night sky. No words where spoken, their eyes said it all. They where in love, and the moon lit sky was the symbol of their unity and their love.

Serena let out a small gasp at the sight of four shooting stars, one further away from the other three. She looked up to Darien for comfort, who only smiled at her as he whispered in her ear "Make a wish"

She closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted most.

_'I wish Darien would ask me to marry him'_

She re-opened her eyes and kissed Darien lightly on the cheek. He smiled back at her and led her into his apartment insisting that it was too cold.

_'Just because he didn't propose right then and there, doesn't mean that he won't do it rather soon'_ she thought to herself and smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amy sat in her room, sitting at her desk by the window. She had text books surrounding her as she worked by the moon light. She found this method more calming and soothing rather than working by artificial light which was prone to giving people headaches.

These math equations staring to get to her the way that they did when she became tired. She sighed, and lent back on her chair, stretching her arms above her head. She lent back forward and looked outside of the window, admiring the view of the night sky. It was nearing midnight, she didn't usual go to bed until one in the morning.

Suddenly four comets appeared in the night sky, going at in incredible speed! Amy gasped and frowned, studying this was a super intensity.

"This can't be right" she said silently as not to wake her mother in the next room. "There have been no reports of up coming comments and if there was there certainly shouldn't be four of them!"

Quickly Amy got up off of her desk chair and tiptoed out of the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had no time to waste, she couldn't transform here, she would have to wait. She quickly grabbed her bike and began to follow the comets in the night sky. There were getting closer and closer to ground level, they would have to land soon.

The Tokyo streets seemed rather dead tonight, giving her all of the road and footpath to ride across. She skid around corner after corner as she continued to follow the comets. Her legs where working the pedals at an amazing speed as dust began to fly up behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She ended up in the park, a place she had no expected to be. It was dark and quiet; the night air was cold to the touch as it pierced at her skin. Quietly she crept closer to the landing place, the lake.

Again she let out a silent gasp at the sight of the lake. It had parted; the middle of it was just the lake bed while the water surrounding it was now glowing a bright yellow. This was defiantly scout business.

"Mercury star power!" she shouted as she raised her power stick above her head. A ribbon of blue water quickly surrounded her as she changed from the normal school girl student Amy, into the amazingly skilled Sailor Mercury.

What ever had been standing in the center of the water though had seen her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She'd called all of the girls for back up what seemed like ages ago but she didn't know how long, they'd be, she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Another wave of water lunged at her, making her back flip and fall backwards. She wasn't much of an acrobat.

She pulled out her computer and tried to scan the water. Nothing was found.

_'It can't be though!'_ her mind cried to. _'It's only water! Normal water just can't do this!'_

Without her noticing a rope of water lashed out across to her and grabbed her by the ankle bringing her to the ground and dragging her closer to the lake. Sailor Mercury let out a scream as she tried to grab at something, anything to stop her from getting dragged into the water.

And finally there it was.

"Venus love chair encircle!"

Sailor Mercury watched as the watery grip on her leg was cut off by the power of Sailor Venus' love chain. Sailor Mercury quickly scrambled to her feet and towards the other Sailor Scouts.

"Thank you" she said as she ran towards them. "Thank you so much". She fell into Sailor Venus' arms crying.

Sailor Moon stepped forward making her debut appearance. She was even more beautiful now as the powerful Sailor Moon Eternal. Her white wings made her appear so innocent while her outfit made her look as if she was much older than the age she really was.

"I am Sailor Moon!" she cried. "Champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

Again the water just lashed out at them, a wave of it, trying to drag all of them back into the lake. Sailor Moon let out a wavering scream as she tried to climb a tree and save herself from getting wet.

"I already had a bath!" she said as she began to wail.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter cried as she forced the water back into the lake.

The Sailor Scouts looked towards Sailor Moon as Sailor Mars yelled at her to do what was necessary. She quickly jumped out of the tree and nodded her head knowing what had to be done.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" she called out as her staff expanded in size and attacked the enemie, feathers flying forward.

The water rose ready to strike another attck. However as the feathers reached its wet surface the water began to sink back down again into the lake, a giganitc splash being made throughout most of the park.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They sat at a park bench for some time, all of them soaking wet from the spash that had been made. They all just sat there in silence thinking about how much they where going to miss their lives that had become so peaceful and how studying was going to be that one little bit harder now.

Amy wanted to thank them all again for coming, from resucing her but she couldn't find the words. Now was not the right time for thank-you's.

"What ever it is we need to find it and destroy it" Sailor Moon said. "We have no other choice"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. I'll try and have the next chapter in sometime soon.**

**More will be revealed in the next chapter of Sailor Moon: Elements**

**Sailor Moon says!...**


	2. Bathroom Break The Strange Occurrence!

**Episode two**

**Bathroom break. The strange occurrence! **

They stood in shadow, everything but their faces covered by the darkness in the dark of the woods where they all gathered.

"You're first attempt of soul capturing was terrible. What would Aether think of your attempt!?"

"I can tell you exactly what Aether would say. Aether would be disgusted with you. You know how important those souls are to us, we can't just throw them all away! You have the perfect opportunity to grab one and you just threw it away"

"I agree with the both of you, it was a foolish attempt, I could have done better"

"But I tried my hardest; it's not my fault that those girls in particular aren't like the rest of these humans on this planet"

"Try again then, but do not fail us, for Aether shall deal with us all then for your failure"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina groaned as she walked through the doors of her school. She was so tired and feeling more under the weather than usual. It was all because of having to rescue Amy the night before, but as a good friend she didn't regret helping another Sailor Scout or a good friend out of trouble when it was needed. She just wished she had had more sleep.

Serena raced up behind her, they where both late as usual. On her way passed, Serena grabbed Mina by the hand and began to run up the stairs with her. Mina groaned. This was too much exercise for her in the morning.

"Hurry up Mina, start pulling your own weight up these stairs other wise we're going to be late again!!!!!"

Mina smiled at Serena's kind and yet harsh words. Normally she would have felt the same way as her blonde pig tailed friend but she just didn't have the energy today like she normally did.

Serena stopped midway from going up the next step. She turned to face her blond haired friend and frowned. "Mina is something wrong? You don't seem to be your usual self today"

Mina shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry Serena." She said. "Don't worry about me I'm just feeling a little under the weather today, nothing to get worried about. All I need is a good rest"

Serena's face turned from worried to concerned. "If you're that run down, maybe you should go home and rest. School won't do you any good today if you're sick"

Mina, still holding Serena's hand began to race up the stairs, dragging her friend with her. "I'm not going to fall for that." She said grinning. "You're trying to use double standards, so when you become tired you'll think its ok to stay home to! Well I'm here to tell you that it isn't Serena"

This time it was Serena who was groaning as she was being dragged up the stairs reluctantly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't know what's wrong with me today but I feel horrible" Mina mumbled to herself as she staggered out of her class along with her class mates as the bell rang. It was lunch time, and all of her friends would be meeting under one of the trees outside. However, Mina didn't feel in the mood to sit and gossip or eat food for that matter.

Lita passed her in the hallway and gave her a quizzical look. She moved towards her friend until she was walking by her side, looking at her. "Are you ok Mina? You don't look so hot today"

Mina groaned. "Well it's great to know that I don't look like my dazzling attractive self today. All of the boys must be fleeing from me rather than flocking today."

Lita laughed nervously. "I didn't mean it like that… But seriously, what's wrong? You look really pale and unwell."

"Just worn out" Mina said as she came to a stop outside of the girls bathroom. "I'll meet you and the girls outside in a few minutes ok? I just want to inspect the damage for myself before I go any where else"

"Ok" Lita said as she waved to her friend and began to walk away. Although she didn't say anything, Lita was extremely worried about Mina. There had to be more to it.

Mina sighed as her friend disappeared into the crowd. Her long brown pony tail was easy to see anywhere considering her abnormal height.

She turned her attention back to the girl's bathroom and opened the door. Inside the tiles shone remarkably as she walked over to the mirrors to 'inspect the damage'.

Mina had been right. Her hair was a mess, it was all fly-wire like and her bow was far from straight. Her eyes where blood shot and the bags around her eyes where a darker colour than they usual where when she was tired.

She turned the tap at the basin and let the cool water run for a minute before she cupped her hands in it, raising the water in her hands. She brought her face down low enough to splash the water onto her face. She did this a few times until she finally just let the water run as she watched it, her face inches away from the basin.

She watched it with intense curiosity as the water just seemed to 'vanish' rather than just go down the plug hole. Something wasn't right.

For the water, a watery hand burst fourth, grabbing her tightly by the wrist. Mina screamed but knew that no one had heard, every one was outside at lunch and her cried for help would go unheard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lita sat bolt right up from eating her lunch. Her eyes wide.

Amy looked at her friend, frightened. "Lita, what's wrong?' she asked.

Lita got to her feet instantly, her food dropping to the ground. Serena was there instantly beginning to mourn the perfectly good food that had been wasted, given to the ground and the ants.

"Something's wrong with Mina. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Lita turned to Serena who was on the verge of tears over the spilt food. "Serena, Mina's in trouble. You have to help her"

Serena looked up at her friend and nodded her head before getting to her feet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She used ever muscle in her body to pull away from that hand. She ripped at it with her other hand, she scratched at it, she even attempted to bite and it chew through it but nothing worked. Every attempt was futile just as her cries for help where.

Another hand burst out from the water running from the tap, grabbing onto her other wrist, pulling her forward, trying to drag her in.

Mina screamed again. There was no way she was going to be able to fit into the plug hole, not that she wanted to! The door burst open as Mina turned to face it, her eyes wider now that help had arrived.

She cried out in relief as she saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter all standing in the open door way.

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! And to be quite frank, your doing to be moon dusted! Now, do your stuff Sailor Mercury"

Sailor Mercury nodded in return to Sailor Moons command. She crossed her arms over her body, her legs bought together. "Mercury bubbles!" she shouted as she spread her arms and released a fog full of bubbled into the room blinding the hands of the enemy.

Instantly Mina was released, falling backwards into one of the cubicle doors. A small thud came from her crash landing but she was alright.

Sailor Moon stepped forward, taking control of the situation; the rest was all up to her. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" she called out as the staff she now held in her hands, expanded in size. Wings appeared all around her as they flew forward towards the hand.

The scouts watched as the enemie dissapeared back into the tap and plug hole. It had not been destroyed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What are we doing wrong then?" Lita asked as they gather outside of school later on that day. "Maybe you're attacks aren't strong enough anymore"

Serena shook her head. "Somehow I don't think that's out problem. Amy, whats your opinion"

The three girls, Serena, Lita and Mina turned towards their blue haired friend. Their guenius just shrugged. "Let me think about it, but Serena is right about one thing, it isn't her attacks that are the problem.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**There we go, the second chapter, whoot whoot! Lol. I'd love to hear what you all think. Please review! The next chapter shall be in shortly.**

**I apologise to anyone who found the start confusing but I promise that it will become a little clearer in the next chapter. **

**Until then,**

**Sailor Moon says…**


	3. Aquarium

**Episode three**

**Aquarium**

"Another disgraceful effort. Aether would have done away with you by now."

"She sure would have"

"You're telling me"

"It's not my fault; it was another one of those 'gifted' ones. This only shows that we have to be more careful with out selection"

"Is that your new excuse you're using for your failures?"

"You're so pathetic; you're bringing all of us down!"

"Silence!"

The four of them, all hidden in the shadows looked about the room ferociously at the sound of the voice. From above, a figure floated down from the rafters, draped in a satin dress, the touched all of the woman's curves ever so gently. A shall covered her gently shoulders as her feet touched the ground; her body was the only thing in the light, her face still covered.

"Aether!" the leader of the four gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Aether stood where she was, perfect still except from the movement of her lips. "That is none of your concern Fire. What matters at the moment is the capture of as many souls as we can snatch. Without those souls we can't get past the gate."

Fire snickered. "Well don't turn to Water. She's been a complete failure so far! Hasn't even managed to reveal a single soul yet!"

"Any you think you could do better?" Water asked as she poked her tongue out at Fire.

"That's enough!" Aether snapped. "There will be no immaturity while you are in my presence, is that understood?"

The four of them nodded there understanding as they listened to Aether continue on.

She turned to Water, a smile spread across her thin lips. "If you are to succeed" she began. "You shouldn't waste your time on just one silly old target. You need much, much more than that! You need to corner them where they are vulnerable and attack them in a place where they feel safe and secure. That is when you must make your attack and take their souls for our own!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"But I want to go to the aquarium today!" Rini whined as she pulled on Serena's lovely sky blue dress, trying to drag her out of the front door.

"Oh but that place is soooo boring and creepy!" Serena complained. "Can't you just go with the rest of the girls and forget about me?"

Rini placed her hands on her hips, imitating Serena's mother. "But you promised me!"

Serena only groaned knowing that this little girl (who was to one day be here future daughter) wasn't going to let her win this battle.

Serena's mother popped her head around into the hallway and smiled at the girls. "If you're going to the aquarium you might as well take your sister Serena" she said smiling. "It would be a nice change and experience for her"

Serena groaned and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. She was officially trapped now and there was no way out of it.

At the mention of the word sister, Ri-Ri appeared from around the corner, her chubby hands clasped behind her back as she mimicked "nice".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I still don't see what's so great about her" Rini complained as she gave Ri-Ri the evil eye.

Amy laughed at Rini's complaints. "You know that's exactly how Serena felt when we first met you" she said, giggling to herself.

Rini looked up at Amy. "Yeah well I still don't see what's so good about her"

All the girls had met up, Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, and the Tsukino family. Darien was going to meet them all at the aquarium when they got there. This news only made Serena want to get there hours earlier which was slightly unusual for her considering her sloth like behavior.

"Good" Ri-Ri mimicked from the back of Serena's back as she continued her light heartedly fun piggyback ride. A smile was spread across her cute innocent face.

"She can't even talk properly!" Rini groaned.

Raye frowned. "You really don't seem to like her do you?"

Rini shook her head. "Well duh! And I wish that you would all stop telling me that she's my future daughter because I'm telling you now that she's not!"

Serena snorted. "Rini she has to be yours because I have you and as Trista said, the royal family only ever has only female daughter for every generation"

Mina walked up to her friend and whispered in her ear. "Can't say you'd be complaining if you and your 'prince Darien' did have another child though"

Serena began to blush as they finally reached the aquarium.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Everything's so pretty!" Rini cried as she ran inside, Ri-Ri following shortly behind her. The other girls where closely behind, admiring all of the beautiful colours of the fish, whilst for Amy she was studying them as if they where one of her text books.

Darien approached Serena and kissed her lightly on the cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist as they began to follow the others though out the aquarium.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rini placed her face against the glass, watching the sharks in the tank. For some odd reason she had always found sharks to be very fascinating creatures and standing there in that moment calmed her in ways she had forever thought to be impossible.

Ri-Ri waddled up behind her, her short feet covering double the distance. She looked at Rini in curiosity before smiling and squealing with delight, joining the older pink haired girl by pressing her face against the glass. She 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at all of the sharks.

Rini groaned and stepped away from the glass. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Your everywhere and you've taken everything away from me! Serena and Darien are always to busy with you now, they have no time for me. The other girls pay more attention to you and at home…at home you get more sweets than I do". Tears began to gather in Rini's eyes as she forcefully pulled the little girl away from the glass so she would be looking at her while she was talking to her.

Just as Rini was about to say something else she heard a huge crack. Both of the girls turned to face the tank, which now showed a huge crack right down the center, directly facing them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you hear that?" Michelle said as she turned towards Amara.

Amara looked at her with strong eyes. "It came from that way" she said as she pointed her finger to the left, the direction that they had not yet been to.

Michelle nodded her head in a more serious matter before continuing on light heartedly "So much for a nice peaceful day at the aquarium"

Amara weakly smiled as they ran to the next section of the aquarium. It was as they feared. The glass to the shark tank had cracked and in front of it stood two very scared girls, Rini and Ri-Ri. Another crack. Amara ran forward scooping the two girls in her arms as the glass completely cracked letting loose all of the cold water and the creatures that infested it.

"Amara!" Michelle yelled as a huge wave of water lept forth from the crack as it widened. There was no time. Amara began to run in the direction that she was now in as Michelle ran into the opposite. They could hear more glass cracking from both sides.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michelle ran for her life, she knew that if she did she would drown in here and 'be swimming with the fishes' as it could be plainly said.

She ran with every ounce of energy that was in her body. The water was catching up.

"Run!" she yelled as she ran into the room filled with everyday civilians and her fellow sailor scouts in their civilian forms. Everyone looked at her but followed her order as they saw the gushing water following behind her. A few screams where let loose as they all started running towards the entrance. Serena and Darien waiting for Michelle.

"Where's Rini and Ri-Ri" she cried as she ran beside her boyfriend and her friend.

"There with Amara" she said to them, her breath running short. She couldn't stop running, not now other wise she would die. "She grabbed them and ran; I think she was heading towards the roof"

Darien's eyes widened. "There's no access to the roof in this building!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amara had Ri-Ri on her back; she was supported by one arm whilst Rini was being dragged shortly behind by her hand. Amara was super fast, she had to keep up.

Amara ran as fast as she could with the two girls, she had to save them; she had to keep the royal family alive and protect them from any possible danger. Amara saw a 'staff only' door to the side and thrust it opened, running along the corridor within. They had to be at the stop shortly, there couldn't be much more height to this building.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They raced outside of the building, the glass doors shattering at the force of the wave of water. Screams from the pedestrians on the streets where loud and clear while all Serena could think about was the girls.

"Serena we have to move, we have to get up there now and save them!" Darien said as he tugged at her arm. "C'mon there's an alleyway right next to the aquarium"

Serena only watched as whole liquid hands emerged from the wave as it smashed the door, lashing out at people.

Raye turned to Serena and began yelling at her. "Move it, we can hold these guys even if we aren't in our scout form. Now move and go save the others"

Darien finally began pulling her towards the alleyway. She was completely frozen inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lita made a side kick at the first one, as it burst into water as soon as it came into contact with her. She gasped as she watched it multiply but again she kicked at it, watching it burst and then multiply.

Amy stood back from the others, her computer out of her pocket, she had to calculate how to destroy this enemy without having to transform in front of all of these innocent civilians.

Michelle threw a punch at one that was lunging itself at Mina. Mina quickly thanked her as they went to get and help Lita who was now being ganged up on, the liquid hands gripping her arms and legs, trying to hold her still.

_'But why are they doing this?'_ Amy wondered as she continued to type furiously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tuxedo Mask was standing there waiting for her to transform. She could see his lips move and she could tell that he was yelling at her to hurry up but she couldn't hear a word that he was saying. She was numb from that fact that her only future daughter was stuck in that building along with Amara, her close friend and her 'relative' Ri-Ri.

"Moon Eternal!" she finally cried, no longer able to control herself. She had to do something; she couldn't just leave them to die.

In an instant she went from the normal street teenager Serena Tsukino, wearing a blue dress to Eternal Sailor Moon, her most beautiful form she had yet received.

Her boots where not a beautiful white with a much bigger heel, she considered them to be a change from the red boots that had given her blisters quite a few times. These new boots where much more comfortable.

Her skirt was made of three layers, the top one a vibrant yellow that she considered to symbolize her keenness to friendship, the second layer was the traditional red that had been shown somewhere on her outfit since day one of being a Sailor Scout. And finally the bottom layer was a navy blue, the same colour as her collar. A small moon attached itself delicately to the top of her skirt.

Her blouse was a pastel white, something that she would never wear normal in fear that she would stain it, but still it was perfect. Pink sleeves accompanied it followed by red at the ends. A small pair of wings sat in the middle of her chest, her broach held by it.

And her gloves, oh how she loved her gloves. They where white, reaching up to her elbows onto to be stopped again by another fold of luscious redand again at the wrist along with a small moon.

Around her neck now sat a small red chocker, both a yellow heart and a moon in the center of it whilst her earrings contained both a moon and a star on each ear.

Her tiara was now forever gone, instead replaced with a moon crescent upon her forehead. Although she was happy to finally be able to bore her family symbol she missed the feeling of her tiara and being able to use it to 'moon dust' enemies.

Finally her wings, something that could have only been made in heaven. Gracefully white wings, more pure than the whitest snow sat soothingly on her back, adding no more extra weight.

"We'll need them" Darien said as he took notice of her wings. "That's the only way we're going to get up there"

_"This sure feels weird"_ Serena thought to herself as Tuxedo Mask took hold of her, ready to be flown upwards. _"Usually I'm the one getting the left not him!"_

Her feet left the ground, as they ascended through the air. Her wings where strong against the earths atmosphere.

The approached the top of the building when Tuxedo Mask pointed to one particular window. He was Amara holding the girls, locked in a room looking for a way out.

Without any thought Tuxedo Mask used his cane to smash open the window as they flew into the room and landed.

Ri-Ri let go of her death-grip on Amara and ran towards Tuxedo Mask, being swept up in his arms. He looked towards Rini as if to offer to take her too. Quickly she ran towards him. He took her in his arms, both the girls holding on tight to him as he jumped out of the window and across to the next building. From there it would be easy for them to escape.

Sailor Moon didn't waste anytime. She took hold of Amara and flew out the window just as the door burst open from the water pressure. As she looked back, she could see the hands in the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sailor Moon" Mina cried as she saw everyone's favourite superhero descend from the aquarium window. She was having trouble fending herself, they all where. She had narrowed it down to one cause though; too much junk food and not enough exercise. That was their problem.

Sailor Moons feet lightly touched the ground. She set Amara down and ran over to where all of the girls where.

"Move away!" she commanded them desperate to get a critical hit on this enemy.

The girls quickly untangled themselves and moved away to where Amara stood. Michelle rushed into her arms, checking to see if she was wounded.

Sailor Moon stood facing the many hands. They where only water, what made them so powerful?

She pulled out her staff as she watched it expand in size from the little trinket she had once received from Ri-Ri. She stood there, serious, her body completely relaxed as she yelled the words "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

_"Please, let this to something, please god, oh please let it do something!"_

At first nothing seemed to happen but as she watched the enemy recoiled and finally fell limp. It was just normal water again.

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees not sure if this was to be considered a victory or not.

"So much for a nice day at the aquarium" she heard Michelle say. Amara only laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Another fail Water. Anything to say in your defence?"

"Stop attacking her Flame!" Aether spoke as she then turned her attention to Water. "You tried but we can't help the fact that those girls keep disrupting our plans." From the darkness came a glimmer from her eyes making the four elements flinch. She then spoke in a soft and rational tone, "I like you Water, and you'll find a soul soon. Don't let me down again". With this she watched off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**It's taken me a while to write this chapter today so I have its appreciated. **

**Please review, you have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Thank you to: moonlitsfantasy, melgirl1778 and Jonah Mark who have already reviewed. It's greatly appreciated, so thanks guys!**


	4. A Soul Revealed

**Episode four**

**A soul revealed**

Amy sat their staring at the newspaper in disbelief. She looked up at her friends, who where all gather outside of the Cherry Hill Temple on a nice warm summers day. Since the incident at the aquarium yesterday they had been trying to do as much research as they could. After Raye's fire reading had failed them this was all that they had left.

"There was another shooting star spotted the night before last" she said. "Something is going on here, and it must have something to do with out new enemy"

"But what have shooting stars have to do with the water going weird and suddenly having hands?" Lita asked. She stood against a wooden beam, her arms lightly crossed against her chest. She was dressed in sandy brown slacks and a green long sleeve. She wasn't all that big on designer brands or outfits.

Amy just shrugged her shoulders. The other girls knew exactly how she felt. They had no idea what they where dealing with.

"Well we haven't asked the others what they think yet" Raye said in her soft temple voice. "We should go see them this afternoon. They are the Sailor Scouts who protect the universe after all; they would have to know about mysterious shooting stars like these"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Time to live up to Aether's expectations today Water" Flame snarled. "You're going to fail, we all know you will"

"Leave her alone Flame!" Wind piped in.

"No, stay out of it Wind" Water said surprisingly. "I can take care of this myself. I swear, I will not let Lady Aether down today."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amara stood there glaring at the other girls. Her life, and Michelle's had been put in danger because of them yet again. Was she disappointed? Yes, very much so. But she did not believe that she should yell at them, it was not necessarily all of their fault. Plus she too was a Sailor Scout. Could this to have attracted the enemy to herself and Michelle?

"We just wanted to know what you all think" Serena said, her face showing signs of weariness to Amara's anger. "You are the protectors of the universe after all"

Michelle sighed and shook her head. How could someone as intelligent as the moon princess truly be Serena?

"We don't know what it is" Trista answered. "For all we know it could be just a natural occurrence although I myself highly doubt it. All we know for sure is that what we're dealing with isn't just your normal enemy. It seems to be enchanted water to say the least"

Amara snorted at the word 'enchanted'. Raye cast her an evil glare at her immaturity towards such a serious manner.

"That does all make sense but I do agree with you Trista, I do not believe that this new enemy is a natural occurrence of the earth. If so Darien would know something about it and to be frank he seems to show no signs of recognition towards this 'enchanted water'"

Serena looked from Trista to Amy. "How dare the who of you suggest that my Darien has something to do with this. Don't either of you have any moral or ethical standards."

"Serena clam down" Raye said as she placed her hand gently on her friends shoulder trying to ease her before she said or did something that she would later (if all) regret.

Serena eased herself. She wasn't in the mood for a fight with the other scouts today. She couldn't be bothered fighting anymore. She missed the days of being a regular teenager going to school everyday, failing another test and then going to the arcade everyday after school to place the latest and coolest video games. How she wished she could turn back time like Pluto.

Mina let out a sudden gasp as the girls all turned to face her. Mina stood hunched over, clutching her chest in the exact place where her heart was on the inner side of her body. She was breathing heavily, gasping for air when ever she could.

"Mina what's wrong!?" Lita said as she ran towards her friend and tried to straighten her up but all she managed to do was help her friend down to her knees.

"The arcade…" she managed. "Hurry"

Serena didn't wait around for everyone else. At the sound of those words she ran as fast as she could. Something bad was happening.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Customers screamed and ran out of the electronic arcade doors as the hands spread across the room emerging from the coffee machine. The hands where liquidly and black, smelling strongly of coffee. They grabbed at the innocent customers but managed to gather none.

Andrew tried to help as many of his customers out as he could. He gathered them all from the booths and from the arcade games themselves as he led them through the emergence exit and towards safety. Everyone was had finally safely evacuated the building as he too went to exit himself. His hand was almost at the door handle again when he felt it, that strong wet hand around his ankle. It pulled him to the floor and dragged him across the room. Andrew screamed, hoping and praying that someone would hear him and come to his rescue but no one came.

Suddenly the hand let him go as it rised against him. His horror stricken eyes where locked onto it as it plunged its hand into his chest.

Andrew screamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sailor Moon entered the scene minutes later. The electronic doors made a whooshing sound as she stepped through them and into the arcade itself. Her blood went cold as she saw Andrew lying on the floor with a small beam of light hovering gently over his chest. The hand only mere inches away from the beam. She had to do something. She couldn't let it have it.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

The hand turned around to so it seemed as if it was facing her. Serena took a giant leap as she kicked the hand out of the way, sending it against the wall. Sailor Moon heard footsteps behind her as some of the other Sailor Scouts came to her aid.

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I'm Sailor Pluto!"

"And we are the Sailor Scouts" both Mercury and Jupiter chimed in together. Pluto obviously thought that this was a childish act and chose not to join in leaving both the other scouts hanging.

"What's that?" Sailor Jupiter gasped as she pointed towards the beam hovering about Andrews's chest.

"It's his soul" Pluto said in almost a bare whisper as all four scouts turned around to see the hand regain its movement. It lashed out as Sailor Moon and swiped her across the back spending her forward onto the floor. Sailor Moon let out a cry of pain but she knew that it was nothing serious. She would survive.

But Pluto wouldn't stand for this. She girls watched in curiosity as Pluto slammed her staff to the ground, the orb the first thing to touch it. They watched as it smashed and everything went silent. Nothing was moving, that hand was completely still, not even a faint breeze from the air conditioner could be felt. The only thing left moving was themselves.

"Pluto what is this?" Sailor Mercury asked amazed at the situation that they where in. She was trying to scan it but was getting no such luck on any readings.

"I've frozen time" she said in her serious monotone voice. "Sailor Moon Eternal today is your day to take a break and watch what your scouts can do for you." Sailor Pluto then nodded towards Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.

The two girls seemed to know what she was taking about as they took their stances.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury called out into the silent oblivion.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter yelled simultaneously as they released both of their attacks. They seemed to morph together, acting as one. Then surprising, the orb on Pluto's staff reformed and time was back to normal. Sailor Moon Eternal watched open eyed as the conjoined attack crashed into the enemy and obliterated it. She had never seen anything like it before. Where had her scouts learnt to fight like that? But there was still the matter of Andrew soul at hand and that was what mattered the most.

Sailor Moon stepped forward to touch it but Pluto yelled at her to stand away from it telling her that it would be put back into its rightful place soon enough. Sailor Moon did not understand but obeyed Pluto's words.

Minutes passed before the other girls arrived at the arcade, Mina still weak from before. Gently the other girl guided her across the room.

Mina was silent and seemed to not be completely there as she bent down and placed her hands on Andrew soul. She smiled. The soul was the inner mirror of a person's true feelings. Gently and gracefully she lowered the soul back down into Andrews's chest before she passed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"But I just don't get it" Serena said later on to her black haired cat Luna, who sat at the end of Serena's bed grooming herself as per usual. "Why was Mina the one to save the day and why wasn't I allowed to finish off the enemy?"

Luna didn't answer which then left Serena deep in thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Please review!!!!**


	5. Shower Scene

**Episode five**

**Shower scene**

"So your big volleyball match is on this afternoon?" Lita asked her best friend, proud of her accomplishment.

Mina smiled proudly. "Sure is, I can't wait. It's expected to be a tough match so I've got to put in exactly one hundred percent today! I have to give it everything I've got and even more!"

Amy giggled at her friends self esteem while Raye only crossed her arms and shook her head shamefully.

"You know you really shouldn't be that fully of yourself Lita" she said. "You should always be prepared and expect the unexpected; otherwise you'll only ever become vulnerable to your opponent. As a scout I thought you would have known that by now"

Lita rolled her eyes and poked out her tongue. "It's just a game Raye, no need to be so about it serious, it's not a life threatening situation after all"

Silence fell upon the girls as they thought about this. Their new enemy was being found every where; who was to say that the volleyball match wouldn't be life threatening?

"Maybe we should come with you, to watch and support you" Amy said trying not to make their intentions to obvious. But they where all thinking it and they knew what she was trying to hide.

Another silence fell between them before Mina answered softly, "Yeah, I'd like that". She looked to the three of her friends as a quizzical look developed on her face making her look less attractive than what she really was. "You know I haven't seen Serena today. I wonder where she could be"

"Probably running late again" Raye said ignorantly assuming her friends status

Mina sighed knowing that this wasn't true. "You're probably right" she said, the words barely escaping her lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You've failed again water and you are far from impressing me" Aether spoke softly to her minions as they gathered around her. She sat upon her thrown, proud and tall.

"You must forgive her though" Wind spoke up. "There is so much pressure upon her to succeed and we all know that she's the younges-"

"Silence!" Aether yelled. Her voice echoed through out the room making the elements cover their ears to protect them from the loudness of the sound that surrounded them, ricocheting off of the walls.

"I won't fail you again" Water spoke up as she bowed before Aether.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know it doesn't help to sit around and mope all day" Luna said as she walked into Serena's pink bunny covered room to see the girl sitting upon her bed, her feet tucked beneath her as she looked out of the window.

Serena didn't answer, she only sighed deeply, a sign that she was deep in thought. Luna looked at the young princess with great concern. She had briefly heard about the trouble she had had the day before, when she had not been needed in battle and how she had not been needed to return Andrew's soul. Luna herself was confused. Why would the scouts suddenly abandon her as their leader?

The black haired cat walked closer to the bed before leaping upon it and snuggling up close to Serena. But still her eyes didn't avert from the window.

"Serena what on earth is wrong?"

But again the long blonde haired girl didn't answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow this stadium sure is packed" said Lita as she looked at the crowd, a huge smile spread across her face. She was glad such a massive crowd had turned up and she was also glad that Mina was now back to doing something other than being a sailor scout that she loved.

Amy smiled at her friend; it was read instantly as an expression of pure enjoyment. "I can't wait to see her out on the court!"

Raye sighed and shook her head. Lita looked at her curiously knowing that Raye was going to tell them what was on her mind before anyone even asked what was wrong. "I just don't get you guys some times" she began flicking her raven hair off of her shoulder and onto its rightful place resting along her back. "You find VOLLEYBALL amazing and yet you think that the TEMPLE is only a cool hang out place and nothing more. Do you have no respect for my values or family traditions?"

Sweat drops spread across Amy and Lita's faces as they heard Raye immature complaint. She knew that they respected her temple and her family so why did she accuse them of something that she didn't know was true?

Raye looked at them as if she had now lost all interest in having to watch Mina play her 'silly game' of volleyball. "Well if you don't mind, since I was dragged here I expect to have a good seat." She finished, her arms crossed.

Amy and Lita sighed, dragging her highness behind them as close to the border line as they could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good game everyone, good game" said Mina as she walked around and shook hands with both the opposing team and her very own team mates. It had been a close match, and they had only just lost but she was happy with their effort and their result. Mina looked over towards where her three friends sat. She was disappointed to see that Serena was not with them. She had to talk to her friend later and find out that everything was alright. Even she herself didn't know what had happened. She was just as confused as her friend was. Not to mention she was feeling rather low.

Mina jogged over to the border line. Praises escaped her friend's mouths loudly as she came closer to them.

"You did great Mina!" Lita said winking.

"Yes we're very proud of you" Amy said still sounding like a bright student even through her speech.

"It's a pity you lost but you did great still. Better luck next time" Raye encouraged.

Mina smiled gratefully at her friends and thanked them kindly for their support and encouragement. She was about to bring up the topic of Serena's absence but she decided against it. It would most likely only create more tension between Raye and Serena. "I still have to have a shower" Mina told her friends. "So you can go on without me. I'll meet up with you later"

"No its ok we can wait" Raye said. "I like this stadium anyway. I love the way that I can heard my voice echo"

"I guess you really do like the sound of your own voice then" Lita said jokingly as Raye turned around to face her, steam coming rapidly from her ears as her face turned to the colour of a turnip.

Mina smiled at her friend's immaturity as she turned around and looked back over her shoulder towards her friends. "I'll be quick" she said as she raced back across the court and into the female change rooms where the other girls in both her own team and the opposition where already showering.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The water was cold against her face, nothing knew considering it was always like this when it came to stadium games. She shivered as it pelted against her skin and ran through her silky blonde hair.

The other girls in the change room where either in the shower with her or getting changed into their street clothes. Being so close and naked to a large group of girls made Mina feel uncomfortable, yet she let the water continue to run. Suddenly she heard a scream from the girl next to her. Mina quickly turned around to face the short red headed girl as a hand of water grabbed at her. More screams echoed throughout the change room.

"Not again" Mina yelled.

More hands began to appear from shower hoses whilst basin taps where turned on, more hands flooding the room. The room was filled with hysterics as each girl was brought to her knees, her soul glittering above her now limp body.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mid sentence Lita stopped, her eyes wide staring straight ahead. Her face had grown pale and her hands were shaking slightly. Her body was limp, her mouth slightly hanging open from the last words she had spoken to her two friends.

They sat alone in the empty seats of the stadium waiting for Mina to emerge from the change rooms. The seats around them where littered with rubbish that other spectators had carelessly left lying around.

"Lita what's wrong!?" Raye asked alarmed. She had never seen her friend like this before and frankly it was beginning to scare her.

"It's Mina" The brunet replied. "She's in trouble"

Before Amy could rationalize and calm her friend down, Lita had already jumped over the barrier and had started to run towards the change room. Having no other choice, both Raye and Amy followed their friend.

The hall compared to be larger than what it really was from a spectator's seat as they soon found out. Amy tried to catch up to her two friends but found that it was inevitable.

"Wait you guys!" she yelled out as both Raye and Lita turned to face her. "If Mina really is in trouble shouldn't we transform?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The three sailor scouts barged into the change room to see girls and souls lining the floor like the litter had been in the stadium seats. Mina was huddled in a corner but for some reason it appeared to be that the souls didn't see her.

_'Why wouldn't they attack her too, she does have a soul after all…' Sailor _Mercury thought to herself

The hands all turned their attention towards the girls. They appeared to be snarling, the shapes of their hands becoming more threatening as they moved forward towards the girls.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, the guardian of the planet Jupiter and the protector of good friends!"

"I am Sailor Mars, the guardian of the planet Mars and the warrior with a bad temper!"

"And I am Sailor Mercury, the guardian of the planet Mercury and the genius of the elite!"

"And we are, the Sailor Scouts!" the girls chimed in together.

The girls all jumped out of the way as they were attacked by a swarm of hands. Sailor Jupiter made her way towards Mina, trying to protect her friend.

"We will never let you win" a creepy, eerie voice softly said from the hands as it tried to gather of all of souls.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury shouted as she tried to freeze their enemy. They couldn't let them get away with something as precious as someone's soul. They where the protectors of this world. But more importantly where was Sailor Moon when they needed her the most?

Sailor Mercury made a sigh of relief. But then she heard it, the cracking of the ice that now encased the hands of water. With a smash they broke free from their imprisonment and lashed forward yet again.

"Mars fire, ignite!" Sailor Mars yelled as she shot a fire ball at the enemy hoping it would do something, anything. But nothing happened. The fire ball sunk into the watery flesh of the hands.

Shouts became a blur, as everything reached a deafening sound. Mars turned to look at Mercury. Mercury look at Mars and then over her shoulder to Jupiter. Jupiter looked at the two of them with eyes of dismay as everything went white.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sailor Jupiter held her friend Mina in her hands, unconscious. She looked towards her fellow sailor scouts but none could say a word. They all knew what had happened, Mina had done it. Some how she had managed to do this.

The hands where no longer in the room and yet the souls still floated over the bodies of their owners gently.

Raye looked around the room, tears in her eyes. "Where is Sailor Moon when we need her the most?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I'm heaps busy with school at the moment. Please review!**

**The sooner the reviews the quicker the update!**


End file.
